Clinical research is defined by the National Institutes of Health (NIH) as research conducted with human subjects or using materials of human origin for which an investigator interacts with human subjects.[7] Consistent with the definition used by the NIH and the Institute of Medicine (IOM), we define the term Clinical Research Enterprise as a wide spectrum of research and its applications?from the beginnings of human-oriented bench-top research and its application to patient care, to clinical epidemiology, health services research, outcomes research, and incorporation of these findings into health- and self-care in the community.[8] The major components of the Clinical Research Enterprise include private and public sponsors, research organizations, investigators, participants, oversight entities and stakeholders/consumers. The CLC goal is to create and disseminate evidence-based methods for promoting clinical research in minority communities, to increase community engagement in the clinical research enterprise. Our multi-level strategies will be to: work with communities and researchers to disseminate effective methods for promoting research opportunities, leverage institutional and community infrastructure to support community engagement (participation of community-based organizations, community physicians, patients, and research volunteers) in ail clinical research, and disseminate results of minority aging research to community partners, focusing on San Francisco Bay Area African American, Asian, and Latino populations. Achieving these objectives will result in increased opportunities for minority populations to engage in and benefit from research advances.